dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipso
Real Name: Galid *Alias: Eclipso, Spirit of Wrath, Prince of Darkness, Vengeance Demon *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Transgender *Hair: Black Eyes: Red *Occupation: Deity *First appearance: House of Secrets #61 (July, 1963) History In the beginning, God's Spirit of Wrath was made flesh to punish the wicked and wash the world clean of vice and iniquity. Then, he was known as Galid. Wrath, by definition, is driven largely by anger, whereas vengeance requires a more discerning hand...In that way, the spirit of wrath was stripped of rank and privileges by its successor, the Spectre. Split asunder by God's newly anointed Spirit of Vengeance, Wrath's physicality was trapped within the "Heart of Darkness", A black diamond mined on distant Apokolips that brought only woe and misery to anyone who came into its possession. What remained of God's Wrath was banished quite appropriately to the dark side of the moon. But not for long, as the gemstone was found in Africa by a treasure hunter and separated into 1000 black diamonds. A single, well-placed strike can split a seemingly indestructible diamond. The Heart of Darkness was thus shattered, a thousand Shards of equal cut and carat, Each containing a sliver of evil, were scattered across the globe. Eclipso found a way to act through these black diamonds. These diamonds appear and entice an angry person into letting Eclipso possess them. The first individual known to be possessed was Bruce Gordon. Eclipso would only appear during eclipses. Eclipso later possessed several heroes and sought to use them to destroy Earth. He was defeated by Starman (Will Payton)'s sacrifice. Eclipso then tried to take over the country of Parador, but was opposed by the Shadow Fighters, led by Gordon. The Phantom Stranger eventually defeated Eclipso, reverted his diamonds into the Heart of Darkness. Alex Montez had lost a cousin to Eclipso, and sought a way to use itfor his own purposes. He found the diamonds (it is unknown how they returned), liquified all but one, and injected them into himself. He then covered his body in 'binding glyph' tattoos learned from Diablo Island. Alex associated with Mordru and Obsidian as the Princes of Darkness and later joined Black Adam's group in Kahndaq. He became romantically involved with Nemesis (Soseh Mykros). However, Eclipso was able to break free when a glyph was damaged, and killed Soseh. In retaliation, Alex killed himself, leaving only the sole diamond. Eclipso then possessed Lois Lane and Superman. He threatened to go on a rampage in Superman's body, but was stopped by Shazam and Captain Marvel and forced back into his diamond by the Spectre Force. The diamond then appeared to Jean Loring, apparently at the request of Alexander Luthor. As Eclipso, she enticed the Spectre Force to attack all magic-users. In retaliation for its actions, Nightshade banished Eclipso into orbit around the sun. Crispus Allen, the Spectre's current host, tracks down Bruce Gordon. Later, Eclipso once again takes Gordon as a host. Eclipso-SilverAge.png EclipsoSB.png Eclipso-Elph.gif Eclipsobrucegordon2warr.png Eclipsobrucegordon.png Eclipso-BruceGordon.gif Eclipso02-1.png Eclipso 01 rar.gif Eclipso02.png Eclipso01-1.png Eclipso01.png Eclipso00.png Eclipso the Outsiders v1 14 BB.gif Eclipso Old RT.gif Eclipso Braveanthebold64 BB-1.gif Eclipso.gif Eclipso Braveanthebold64 RT.gif eclipso (3).gif Eclipso Priestess Eclipso Priestess Outsiders v1 17 thumb.gif LilEclipso_Priestess_MB.png Eclipso_Preistess_The_Outsiders_V1_17_RT.gif Other Versions LilEclipso_1_MB.png Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:JLA villains Category:Metal Men villains Category:Outsiders villains Category:Spectre villains Category:Amethyst villains